Cacofonía romántica
by TentaculoTerapeuta
Summary: Las buenas noches eran relativas, si se contaba lo absurdamente ridículo que se había sentido la noche anterior. Eridan solo quería estar solo pero allí estaba Vriska, indiferente y ajena a la voluntad del seadweller. - EriVris relativo.


**NA: Como ya dije en mi otro fanfic con EriVris, desde que escribí una escena de La Delphinium azul con esta ship, me generan una extraña obsesión. Y luego está Paradox Space… Aunque ahora Kitt planea un GamzeeVriska y omg, es una pasada. Pero mi amor por Eridan es demasiado infinito, aunque el horóscopo ha dicho que mi relación amorosa iba a terminar, así que supongo que Eridan aparecerá en mi mente diciendo algo como "hemos terminado" y yo lloraré dramáticamente hasta la llegada de otro Ampora. LOL**

**La historia en si ha sido otro de esos múltiples sueños raros que tengo cuando mi higiene de sueño es una mierda y duermo menos o más horas de las habituales. Lo que en el sueño yo era Vriska y Eridan al mismo tiempo, lo cual resulta genial, como si mi lado femenino y mi lado masculino se re-encontrasen y tratasen de ser amables o algo… ¿Satokicest? LOL *introduzcan acá más de esas lerdeces varias que suelo escribir***

Eridan se levantó de la cama algo somnoliento, se quitó las legañas restregándose las manos por los ojos y recordó vagamente la noche anterior. Habían estado todos juntos en la playa, incluso el lowblood de Karkat, jugando a rol. La idea había sido de Vriska, que no había tenido en cuenta el mal tiempo y el viento fuerte que había en aquella época del ciclo solar. Era un poco lerda, pensó para sí mismo girándose y viendo a la troll azul que se había autoinvitado a dormir con él. Su confianza mutua era extraña. Eran amigos normales, ni siquiera compartían un romance pálido, pero allí estaba ella, en un rincón de su cama.

El highblood miró curioso un viejo peluche tirado en la cama. Era suyo, desde luego, pero no recordaba que lo hubiera cogido para dormir con él desde hacía siglos. Él ya se consideraba casi un adulto, pronto sus ojos adquirirían el iris púrpura de su sangre y podría unirse a los grandes ejércitos de la Condesce. Cogió el peluche entre sus manos y lo examinó, estaba hecho un asco. Hacía ya mucho que había perdido una pierna y un ojo, había sido Feferi quien lo había remendado para él.

—Fef…— suspiró en un susurro mientras miraba aquel andrajo descolorido. Cuando era pequeño había sido su favorito, el que él había llamado Teach Barba negra, aún no sabía por qué. Resiguió con el dedo las puntadas de hilo fucsia que la troll había dado años atrás. Feferi no le amaba, a veces hasta dudaba de que aquel romance pálido que compartiesen fuera verdaderamente compartido… Si solo le hiciera más caso, ellos dos estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Eran los Highbloods seadwelers, eran mejores que cualquiera de los demás a los que llamaban amigos. Estaban destinados… ¿Lo estaban? Repetía en su cabeza la afirmación para luego volvérselo a preguntar inseguro. Era absurdo pensar en aquello, las respuestas posibles se sobreponían entre la realidad, las expectativas y algún "tal vez, si…" que desdibujaban cualquier concepto de racionalidad. Tenía la sensación de que iba a volverse loco.

Se levantó de la cama con aquel peluche aún entre las manos y miró por la redonda ventana de su colmena, fijando la vista en el mar.

La noche anterior había sentido como Feferi le daba unas verdaderas calabazas. Había decidido formar equipo con ella cuando la Seadweler se había marchado al equipo de Aradia, Sollux y Tavros. Y allí se había quedado él, mirándola… En cierto modo, gracias a Vriska se había sentido menos ridículo, ya que le había agarrado por el brazo y lo había arrastrado a formar equipo con Gamzee, Terezi y ella, pero la realidad era que su supuesta moirail le había dejado de lado.

Aquella tarde el mar estaba algo agitado, eran los días que más le gustaba salir a la cubierta de aquel barco encallado en la roca. El viento era frío y la espuma del mar le salpicaba la piel dejándole aquel sabor salado. Aquello no era algo que le gustara compartir, pero allí estaba Vriska. No quería contarle nada, nunca quería hacerlo, pero había veces que adivinaba sus pensamientos y se burlaba de él. El chico suspiró fijando su vista de nuevo en el muñeco, se acordaba como de pequeño jugaba con él a que eran piratas, tomaban naves ajenas y saqueaban botines. Siempre que pensaba en él mismo una súbita rabia le acontecía, ¿por qué siempre se sentía tan idiota? ¿Por qué Feferi le hacía sentir tan estúpidamente insuficiente? Se suponía que estaba de lo más arriba posible en el hemoespectro…

—¿Soñando con Feferi otra vez, perdedor? — dijo Vriska acompañado su frase con una risa, para después estirarse y ocupar todo el espacio de la cama con su cuerpo. Le gustaban las caras que Eridan ponía cuando se burlaba de él, le gustaba cuando no pensaba en la seadweler y la miraba a ella.

—No, en realidad, no — mintió girando la vista hacia la troll. Tenía ganas de que se marchara, quería quedarse solo. Pero no iba a demostrar sus sensaciones y sus emociones erráticas, él era un príncipe que sabía cómo tratar a las damas. Bueno, más o menos.

Eridan empujó a Vriska y se sentó sobre la cama, cuando la chica tomó el muñeco sobre sus manos y lo zarandeó curiosa. Una sonrisa ladeada se dibujó en la cara del chico, en realidad exageraba cuando se trataba de ella, se sentía bastante cómodo con la troll azul.

— ¿Es un pirata?—preguntó ella mirándolo. Lo había cogido antes de irse a dormir, curiosa de por qué el Ampora guardaría aquel juguete. Era el único en toda la habitación y tenía un aspecto deplorable—. Seguro que es un cobarde, como tú.

—No, yo no soy un cobarde y él es un jodido héroe — dijo él robándoselo de las manos y señalándole el ojo que le faltaba. Estaba ligeramente molesto porque ella se hubiera mofado de él, pero no tenía ganas de discutir—. Le clavaron un cuchillo en el ojo en una cena, y antes de sacárselo, le arrancó el corazón al que se había atrevido con sus propias manos.

Ambos empezaron a reírse. El mismo Eridan se imaginó arrancándose un cuchillo a si mismo del ojo tras haberle quitado el corazón al estúpido de Sollux, haciéndole sentir muy satisfecho de su propia fantasía.

— ¿Con ese hilo rosa? — se mofó Vriska mirando fijamente a Eridan. Sabía que lo había cosido la Peixes. La Serket sentía respeto por Feferi en cierto modo, pero le parecía tan lerda para ser una seadweler… Quizá solo eran unos vagos celos, la necesidad absurda de ser para el Ampora lo que la troll fucsia era para él. Aquello le hacía desear herirle. Para Vriska, en su imaginación, era ella quién clavaba el cuchillo en el ojo de Eridan, deseando que le arrancara el corazón y sintiendo sus dedos atravesando y hundiéndose su carne gris azulada.

— Perdió la pierna en una batalla muy ardua, una bala de cañón se la sesgó y a pesar de ello siguió combatiendo— añadió Eridan con voz exagerada y dejando el muñeco sobre la cama, para luego levantar la mirada y sonreír a la Serket.

Vriska acercó sus labios a los del Ampora, a la par que pasaba sus manos por el pelo de este y se lo alborotaba más de lo que ya estaba. Lo quería de un modo que no lograba comprender, no tenía sentido ni coherencia, pero lo quería.

Con los ojos abiertos como platos, Eridan notó la lengua de la Serket en su boca. Su corazón se desbocó. Le estaba robando su primer beso ¿el que debía ser para Feferi? La troll se separó al notar la poca respuesta de él, deslizando sus dedos por la cara ligeramente violeta del Ampora a modo de caricia.

— ¿Q-qué haces? — preguntó Eridan confundido. No podía decir que no le hubiera gustado, pero se sentía ciertamente descolocado. Miraba a la troll azul anonadado, pensando en qué sería lo que había pasado por su mente y la vaga idea de Feferi.

—Nada, Dualscar — dijo Vriska esperando que el rubor azul no le subiera por la cara y se notase el porqué de lo que había hecho—. Solo estoy jugando.

—Ah… ¿Y ya has parado? — Eridan clavó su mirada en los ojos de Vriska. Hacía un instante deseaba que se marchase, no estaba seguro de que siguiera siendo así.

—No lo sé — añadió Vriska para levantarse de la cama de un salto. Cuando se comportaba de aquel modo realmente tenía ganas de matarlo, de tirarle ácido a la cara o cualquier cosa contad de que reaccionase. Hasta un insulto le hubiera hecho sentir mejor que aquellas palabras tan vacías. — ¿Los seadwelers no desayunáis?

El Ampora la miró salir de la habitación impasible, como si nada hubiera pasado. Por un momento pensó que quería que volviera a la habitación, a un segundo atrás y responder a aquel beso de forma adecuada. Pero lo cierto era que no era muy realista, porque él quería a Feferi. Porque Vriska y él nunca serían nada más que colegas. Aquella era su decisión, por encima de cualquier otra cosa.


End file.
